Eugene
On the April 5, 2004 episode of Raw, Dinsmore made his official WWE debut as Eugene Dinsmore (though the use of his last name was dropped a few weeks later), the storyline special and overly excited nephew of then-''Raw'' General Manager Eric Bischoff. Bischoff soon placed him in the care of the newly returned William Regal. In May 2004, Eugene began a feud with Jonathan Coachman, who attempted to banish him from WWE only to be stopped by The Rock. Eugene's feud with Coachman culminated in Eugene's pay-per-view debut as he defeated Jonathan Coachman at Bad Blood. Afterwards, Eugene had a minor feud with Triple H. Eugene, with William Regal as his ally, then started a feud with his uncle, Eric Bischoff. The storyline led to a match at the first-ever Taboo Tuesday pay-per-view on October 19, in which fans could vote on the match stipulation. The chosen stipulation was that the loser would have his head shaved. Eugene won this match, and subsequently shaved Bischoff's after assistance from Mr. McMahon. While still allied with Regal, Eugene won his first and only championship in WWE as he and Regal won the World Tag Team Championship from La Résistance on the November 15 episode of Raw. However, Eugene would injure himself at New Year's Revolution in match with Christian and Tomko after botching a dropkick. He suffered a ruptured left patella tendon which required surgery and sidelined him for several months. This also cost him the World Tag Team Championship, as Regal lost the title when he was forced to team with Jonathan Coachman to defend the title. During recovery, Eugene made a surprise appearance at WrestleMania 21, delivering a promo until being interrupted and attacked by villains Muhammed Hassan and Daivari. This was the prelude to the much anticipated return of Hulk Hogan, who came to the ring to save Eugene from the double-team beating. Eugene returned to in-ring action on the July 24, 2005 episode of Raw to take part in Kurt Angle's "Kurt Angle Invitational". Eugene became the first successful challenger and defeated Angle for his Olympic gold medal, thus starting a feud between the two. The feud culminated at SummerSlam as Angle defeated Eugene to reclaim his medal. Eugene then had a brief stint in a tag team with Tajiri, who incidentally also teamed with William Regal in the past. The team lasted until Tajiri's release later that year. At Taboo Tuesday, Conway teamed with Tyson Tomko to face Eugene and a legend as voted for by the fans. "Superfly" Jimmy Snuka was chosen over Kamala and "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan in the voting, and Snuka would go on to pin Conway with a Superfly Splash to win the match. On November 18, 2005, WWE.com reported that Dinsmore was rushed to the hospital the previous night after passing out in a hotel lobby and was suspended indefinitely. A further report days later announced that Dinsmore admitted to taking prescription drugs such as somas. This coincided with the announcement of WWE's new drug policy following the death of Eddie Guerrero due to heart failure aggravated by his past history of drug abuse. Dinsmore, as Eugene, made his return to WWE during the Royal Rumble match on January 29, 2006, entering as eighteenth entrant before he was eliminated by Chris Benoit. At Backlash, Eugene briefly feuded with Matt Striker after Eugene made an appearance on a Matt Striker's Classroom segment during the pay-per-view. Striker ultimately defeated Eugene to end the feud. After making an appearance at One Night Stand, he formed a tag team with "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan. Eugene challenged Umaga to a match at Vengeance and despite having Duggan, Doink the Clown, and Kamala in his corner during the match, he lost to Umaga. He would then go on to defeat Vince McMahon and Shane McMahon in a handicap match after interference from D-Generation X..On the episode of Raw, Eugene and Duggan challenged then-World Tag Team Champions the Spirit Squad for the titles, but were unsuccessful after Kenny rolled-up Duggan using his tights for leverage. The team would soon split up after a match on Raw in which the losers were forced to split their tag team. After losing to the Spirit Squad in a rematch, Eugene attacked Duggan after the match, becoming a villain for the first time in his WWE career. However, the angle was soon axed and before the end of the year, Eugene became a fan favorite again and was relegated strictly to wrestling on Heat. On the March 19, 2007 episode of Raw, Eugene was put into a match against Umaga as a punishment for accidentally spilling a drink on Vince McMahon. After losing, McMahon shaved Eugene's head. Eugene also wrestled on the June 2, 2007 edition of Saturday Night's Main Event, where he debuted a new Superman-esque wrestling attire. He would team up with Kane and Doink The Clown to defeat Kevin Thorn, Viscera, and Umaga. On June 17, Eugene was drafted to SmackDown as their final pick of the 2007 Supplemental Draft.14 On the June 29 edition of SmackDown, Eugene was defeated by The Great Khali in his SmackDown! in-ring debut. The following week, Eugene was tricked into thinking Deuce 'n Domino were helping him win the match he was in, which led to him being easily defeated in a quick match against Mark Henry.Eugene also participated in a battle royal for the World Heavyweight Championship, but was eventually eliminated by both Batista and Kane. Eugene made his last appearance on the August 31 edition of SmackDown as he was shooting t-shirts into the crowd via t-shirt gun and accidentally shot Mark Henry. Henry retaliated by squeezing him with a bearhug until he passed out. On September 1, 2007, Dinsmore was released from his WWE contract.15 In July 2009, it was reported that Dinsmore had signed a contract to return to WWE. On August 1, Dinsmore, wrestling with his Eugene gimmick, defeated Ricky Ortiz at a SmackDown/ECW house show in Manchester, New Hampshire. On the August 10 episode of Raw, Eugene redebuted on television as he lost a Contract on a Pole match to The Calgary Kid, who soon removed his mask to reveal himself as The Miz. Four days later, Dinsmore was once again released from WWE. The Sun tabloid also reported that in addition to being released from his wrestling contract, he was also no longer a trainer for WWE either.